


How Long Forever

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: On the plane to Vegas...A proposal AU.





	How Long Forever

On the plane to Vegas his left knee knocks so insistently against the arm rest that Callie eventually swings her own legs up into his lap just to quell the movement. He taps his toes inside his shoes instead.

If she notices, she doesn't say anything. Leans her head back against his shoulder, looks up at him, grins the tipsy grin of someone operating on too much champagne and not nearly enough actual food.

“Let's get married.”

He chokes on the sip of soda that is only half-way to down. Spits sticky bubbles into her hair and onto the back of the seat in front of him.

Dabs at the offending cola spray with a balled napkin even as his throat works to vocalise some kind of response, “What did you say?”

She laughs again and the playful sound echoes through his chest with a resounding hum, as familiar to him now as oxygen and life-blood.

“Let's get married. In Vegas. Let's find a chapel and a ring and some guy that looks like Elvis to pronounce us husband and wife.”

He still doesn't believe she's being serious. Her easy grin, the kind of candor that has never come readily to him. Figures bravely calling her bluff is his best option.

“Sure." Nods. "Why not?”

“ _Why not?!_ ” she screeches, and he flinches solidly at the volume as she pulls away from him with something akin to indignant horror. “I break with all manner of relationship convention to get down on my knees...” She flaps her hands dismissively at his raised eyebrows and chin that tilts pointedly to where her knees are pressed firmly against his chest, “... and propose to marry you and all you can say is _why not_?”

And George is still not entirely convinced he knows where this conversation is headed.

“Um...” Panics. Calculates. Examines.

Stumbles.

Decides...

“Okay, how about this?” He pushes a little further to up-right in his seat, “Callie Torres, I would love nothing more than to be your lawfully wedded wi--” He blinks, slack-jawed, “ _husband_. Your husband. I would love nothing more than to be your lawfully wedded husband.”

Re-considers the end of his sentence as she slowly melts back against him.

“Forever and ever, Amen.”

Thinks he might have his religious monologues more than a little confused but goes with the heady sentiment nonetheless. Settles back into his seat with a lazy grin of his own as her champagne fueled giggles burst softly against a point just below his left ear.


End file.
